newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Fox
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Rupert Murdoch co-founded the Fox Broadcasting Company, along with media executive Barry Diller. The Fox Broadcasting Company, commonly referred to as the Fox network or simply Fox, is an American commercial broadcasting television network owned by the Fox Corporation.1 Though it was officially launched on October 9, 1986,2Fox began its official primetime setup on April 5, 1987, with the series Married... with Children and The Tracey Ullman Show airing that night.34 As of October 2012, Fox maintains 19.5-hours of programming per week. The animated comedy series The Simpsons is one of Fox's most popular shows,3 becoming the network's first series to rank among the top 30-highest-rated shows of a television season after its original debut,5 and is the longest running sitcom, as well as animated series, of all time, contributing to the channel's success.2 According to Lanford Beard of Entertainment Weekly, "The Simpsons turned Fox from the little network that could into the little network that could not be ignored."2 The science fiction television series The X-Files also contributed to the network's success, which led to two spin-offs Millennium and The Lone Gunmen.67 Fox began airing in high-definition on September 12, 2004, with a series of National Football League (NFL) American football games. Fox had a programming block for children titled Fox Kids, which ran from September 8, 1990 to September 7, 2002.8 Unlike the "three larger networks", which aired primetime programming from 8 to 11 p.m. (EST) Mondays to Saturdays and 7 to 11 p.m. (EST) Sundays, Fox has traditionally avoided programming in the 10 p.m. (EST) time interval, leaving that hour to affiliates to program locally, except for 2-hour finales.9 On April 21, 2012, Fox celebrated its 25th-anniversary, with a two-hour television special featuring people related to Fox and its shows. It presented Fox's programs 24, American Idol, Cops, Family Guy, Married... with Children, The Simpsons, and The X-Files, among other programs.2 The network's adult cartoons are listed under the Animation Domination banner, which is a Sunday night programming block.1011 Fox is a full member of the North American Broadcasters Association (NABA) and the National Association of Broadcasters (NAB).1213 Contents * 1Currently broadcast ** 1.1Adult animation ** 1.2Comedies ** 1.3Dramas ** 1.4Reality / non-scripted ** 1.5Awards shows / beauty pageants ** 1.6News and information ** 1.7Specials ** 1.8Saturday mornings ** 1.9Sports * 2Upcoming programming ** 2.1Drama ** 2.2Reality / non-scripted ** 2.3Animated ** 2.4Sports ** 2.5Pilot orders *** 2.5.1Comedy *** 2.5.2Drama ** 2.6Scripted order *** 2.6.1Drama *** 2.6.2Animated * 3Formerly broadcast ** 3.1Adult animation ** 3.2Children's (Fox Kids/Fox Box/4Kids TV) ** 3.3Dramas ** 3.4Game shows ** 3.5Late night ** 3.6Reality shows and talent competitions ** 3.7Sitcoms ** 3.8Sports ** 3.9Variety and sketch comedy * 4References ** 4.1General ** 4.2Specific * 5External links Currently broadcastedit Matt Groening – creator of The Simpsons, Fox's longest running program Seth MacFarlane – creator/star of Family Guy''and ''The Orville Terrence Howard, star of Empire Taraji P. Henson, star of Empire Joe Buck, lead announcer for Fox's coverage of MLBand the NFL Adult animationedit See also: Sunday Funday (block) * The Simpsons (since 1989) * Family Guy (since 1999) * Bob's Burgers (since 2011) Comediesedit * Rel (since 2018) * Last Man Standing (since 2018) * The Cool Kids (since 2018) Dramasedit * Prison Break (2005–09; 2017) * Gotham (since 2014) * Empire (since 2015) * Lethal Weapon (since 2016) * Star (since 2016) * The Orville (since 2017) * The Gifted (since 2017) * 9-1-1 (since 2018) * The Resident (since 2018) * The Passage (2019) * Proven Innocent (since 2019)14 Reality / non-scriptededit * Hell's Kitchen (since 2005) * So You Think You Can Dance (since 2005) * MasterChef (since 2010) * MasterChef Junior (since 2013) * Beat Shazam (since 2017) * The Four: Battle for Stardom (since 2018) * Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back (since 2018) * The Masked Singer (since 2019) Awards shows / beauty pageantsedit * Teen Choice Awards (since 1999) * Miss Universe (since 2015) * Miss USA (since 2016) * iHeartRadio Music Awards (since 2019) News and informationedit * Fox News Sunday (since 1996) Specialsedit * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (since 2011) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (since 2016) Saturday morningsedit See also: Xploration Station * Awesome Planet (since 2014) * Earth 2050 (since 2014) * Outer Space (since 2014) * DIY Sci (since 2016) * Nature Knows Best (since 2016) * Weird But True (since 2016) Sportsedit Main article: Fox Sports (United States) * Fox College Football, which includes: ** The Big 10 Championship Game ** Saturday Game(s) of the Week (featuring the Pac-12 and Big 12 conferences) ** The Pac-12 Championship Game (even numbered years) * Fox College Hoops, which includes: ** The Pac-12 Men's Basketball Championship (even numbered years) ** Big East Regular Season Men's Basketball ** The Big East Men's Basketball Championship * Fox Major League Baseball, which includes: ** MLB Player Poll ** The Saturday Game of the Week ** Baseball Night in America ** The All Star Game ** The American League Championship Series (ALCS) (odd numbered years) ** The National League Championship Series (NLCS) (even numbered years) ** The World Series * Fox NASCAR, which includes: ** The Daytona 500 ** The GEICO 500 ** The Coca-Cola 600 ** Numerous other races (either on Saturday nights or Sunday afternoons) * Fox NFL, which includes: ** Fox NFL Sunday ** The OT ** NFC games (and interconference games when the NFC team is the road team) ** Thursday Night Football (formerly on NBC and CBS) ** The NFC Championship Game ** The Super Bowl (every three years) * Fox Soccer, which includes: ** Major League Soccer ** FIFA World Cup (once every four years) ** Bundesliga * UFC on Fox * Fox USGA, which includes: ** The U.S. Open ** The U.S. Senior Open ** The U.S. Women's Open ** The U.S. Amateur Open Upcoming programmingedit See also: 2018–19 United States network television schedule Dramaedit * 90210 (Summer 2019)15 Reality / non-scriptededit * Mental Samurai (March 19, 2019)16 * Paradise Hotel (May 2019)17 * Spin the Wheel18 * Untitled Neal Brennan talk show (TBA)19 * Untitled Nick Cannon talk show (TBA) Animatededit * Bless the Harts20 * Duncanville2122 Sportsedit * WWE SmackDown (October 2019)23 Pilot ordersedit Comedyedit * Adam & Eve24 * Geniusis25 * Patty's Auto'26 * Richard Lovely27 Dramaedit * Deputy28 * Filthy Rich29 * neXT30 * Prodigal Son31 * Untitled Annie Weisman/Jason Katims project32 * Untitled Tom Kapinos project33 Scripted orderedit Dramaedit * 93 Til Infinity34 * The Building3536 * Familiar37 * The Scroll3839 Animatededit * Eleven Little Indians4041 * The Great North42 * Lil Kev43 * Buffalo Wings44 * Lyle & Caroline45 * Therapy Dog46 Formerly broadcastedit Adult animationedit Mike Judge, creator and lead voice actor of theanimated series King of the Hill * Allen Gregory (2011) * American Dad! (2005–2014, moved to TBS) * Axe Cop (2013, moved to FXX) * Bordertown (2016) * The Cleveland Show (2009–2013) * The Critic (1995, moved from ABC) * Futurama (1999–2003, moved to Comedy Central) * Golan the Insatiable (2013–2015) * High School USA! (2013) * King of the Hill (1997–2009) * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2013–2014, moved to FXX) * Napoleon Dynamite (2012) * The PJs (1999–2000, moved to The WB) * Sit Down, Shut Up (2009) * Son of Zorn (2016–2017) Children's (Fox Kids/Fox Box/4Kids TV)edit See Also: Fox Kids, Fox Box, and 4Kids TV (Weekday Afternoons 1991–2001) (Weekday Mornings 1991–99) (Weekend Mornings 1990–2001) * Action Man (2000–02) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1992–93, reruns only) * The Adrenaline Project (2007–08) * Angela Anaconda (2000) * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999–2000) * Alien Racers (2005) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001–02) * A.J.'s Time Travelers (1994) * Animaniacs (1993–95, moved to Kids' WB) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990–92) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1995–96) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992–95) * Biker Mice from Mars (2008) * Beetleborgs Metallix (1997–98) * Beetlejuice (1991)47 * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996–97) * The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999–01) * Beast Machines: Transformers (1999–2000) * Beast Wars: Transformers (1999–2000) * Bobby's World (1990–98) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991–92) * Bratz (2005–07) * Cybersix (1999) * C Bear and Jamal (199–97) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2003–04) * The Cramp Twins (2003–05) * Chaotic (2006–08) * Digimon Adventure (1999–2000) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2000–01) * Digimon Tamers (2001–02) * Dinosaur King (2007–08) * Dinozaurs (2000) * Donkey Kong Country (1998–99) * Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) * Dungeons and Dragons (2000) * Dog City (1992–95) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993–94) * Di-Gata Defenders (2007–08) * Eek! the Cat (1992–97) * Escaflowne (2000) * Eerie, Indiana (1997) * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (1998–99) * F-Zero: GP Legend (2004–05) * Fun House (1990–91) * Fighting Foodons (2002–03) * Funky Cops (2003–08) * Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–99; 2003–07) * Flint the Time Detective (2000–01) * Godzilla: The Series (1998–2000) * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (2002) * Goosebumps (1995–98) * George of the Jungle (1992) * Ghostwriter (1992) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005–06) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (1993) * Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994–96) * Johnson and Friends (1994–96) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002–06) * Kong: The Animated Series (2001) * Life with Louie (1995–98) * Little Shop (1991–92) * Little Dracula (1991) * Los Luchadores (2001–02) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998–99) * Martin Mystery (2004) * Masked Rider (1995–96, moved to syndication) * Medabots (2001–02) * The Magician (1999) * Muppet Babies (1991–92, reruns only) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (miniseries) (1996) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–95) * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998–99) * Monster Rancher (1999–02) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1995–96) * The Magic School Bus (1998–02) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998–99) * Mew Mew Power (2005–06) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1992) * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998–99) * Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends(1991–94) * Mon Colle Knights (2001–02) * Magical DoReMi (2005–06) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book(1998) * Moolah Beach (2001) * NASCAR Racers (1999–2001) * Ned's Newt (1998–99) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997–98) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999–02) * One Piece (2004–06) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998–99) * Peter Pan and the Pirates (1990–91) * Piggsburg Pigs! (1990–91) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992–93) * Power Rangers in Space (1998) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002, moved to ABC Kids) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Pirate Islands (2004) * The Ripping Friends (2001–02) * Red Planet (1994) * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends(2001) * Round the Twist (1997) * Sam & Max: Freelance Police!!! (1997–98) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996–98) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999-2000) * Space Goofs (1997–99) * Sonic X (2003–06, 2007-08) * Spider-Man (1994–98) * Spider-Man Unlimited (1999–2001) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998–99) * Stargate Infinity (2002–03) * Stickin' Around (1997–98) * Solarman (1992–93) * Silver Surfer (1998) * Shaman King (2003–05) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992–93) * Swamp Thing (1991–92) * Taz-Mania (1991–95) * Toonsylvania (1998–99) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–07) * The Tick (1994–96) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1992–95) * Thunderbirds (1994) * Tom & Jerry Kids (1990–93) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001–02) * Ultraman Tiga (2002–03) * Ultimate Muscle (2002–04) * Viva Piñata (2006–08) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994–98) * Winx Club (2004–08) * WMAC Masters (2003) * X-Men (1992–97) * Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006–07) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2007–08) * Young Hercules (1998–99) * Zazoo U (1990–91) Dramasedit Hugh Laurie, star of House Chris Carter, creator of The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen Lea Michele, star of Glee& Scream Queens * 21 Jump Street (1987–1990) * 24 (2001–2010; 2014) * 24: Legacy (2017) * 413 Hope St. (1997–1998) * The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1993–1994) * Against the Law (1990–1991) * Alcatraz (2012) * Alien Nation (1989–1990) * Ally McBeal (1997–2002) * Almost Human (2013–2014) * APB (2017) * The American Embassy (2002) * Backstrom (2015) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990–2000) * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997–2002) * Bones (2005–2017) * Booker (1989–1990) * Boston Public (2000–2004) * Brimstone (1998–1999) * Canterbury's Law (2008) * The Chicago Code (2011) * Class of '96 (1993) * Dark Angel (2000–2002) * DEA (1990) * Dirty Dozen: The Series (1988) * Dollhouse (2009–2010) * Drive (2007) * Encounters (1993) * The Exorcist (2016–17) * Fastlane (2002–03) * The Finder (2012) * Firefly (2002) * The Following (2013–2015) * Fortune Hunter (1994) * FreakyLinks (2000–2001) * Fringe (2008–2013) * Gang Related (2014) * Get Real (1999–2000) * Girls Club (2002) * Glee (2009–2015) * Glory Days (1990) * The Good Guys (2010) * Gracepoint (2014) * The Great Defender (1995) * Harsh Realm (1999–2000) * Head Cases (2005) * The Heights (1992) * House (2004–2012) * Houdini & Doyle (2016) * Human Target (2010–2011) * The Inside (2005) * John Doe (2002–2003) * Jonny Zero (2005) * The Jury (2004) * Justice (2006–2007) * K-Ville (2007) * Keen Eddie (2003–2004) * Key West (1993) * Killer Instinct (2005) * Kindred: The Embraced (1996) * L.A. Firefighters (1996) * Lawless (1997) * Lie to Me (2009–2011) * Likely Suspects (1992–1993) * The Lone Gunmen (2001) * Lone Star (2010) * Lucifer (2016–2018) * M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) * Medicine Ball (1995) * Melrose Place (1992–1999) * Mental (2009) * Millennium (1996–1999) * Minority Report (2015) * The Mob Doctor (2012–2013) * Models Inc. (1994–1995) * New Amsterdam (2008) * New York Undercover (1994–1998) * North Shore (2004–2005) * Night Visions (2001) * The O.C. (2003–2007) * Opposite Sex (2000) * The Outsiders (1990) * Pacific Palisades (1997) * Party of Five (1994–2000) * Pasadena (2001) * Past Life (2010) * Point Pleasant (2005) * Profit (1996) * Pitch (2016) * Rake (2014) * Red Band Society (2014–2015) * Reunion (2005) * Roar (1997) * Rosewood (2015–2017) * Ryan Caulfield: Year One (1999) * Scream Queens (2015–2016) * Second Chance (2016) * Shots Fired (2017) * Sightings (1992–1993) * Significant Others (1998) * Skin (2003) * Sleepy Hollow (2013–2017) * Sliders (1995–1998) * South Central (1994) * Space: Above and Beyond (1995–1996) * Standoff (2006–2007) * Strange Luck (1995–1996) * The Street (2000) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008–2009) * Terra Nova (2011) * The X-Files (1993–2002; 2016; 2018) * Time of Your Life (1999–2000) * TriBeCa (1993) * Touch (2012–2013) * Tru Calling (2003–2005) * Vanished (2006) * The Visitor (1997–1998) * VR.5 (1995) * Wayward Pines (2015–2016) * The Wedding Bells (2007) * Werewolf (1987–1988) * Wonderfalls (2004) Game showsedit * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2007-2009, 2015) (moved to Nickelodeon) * Banzai (2003) * Big Deal (1996) * Boom! (2015) * Bullseye (2015) * The Chamber (2002) * Don't Forget the Lyrics! (2007–2009) * Family Double Dare (1988) * Fun House (1990–1991) * Greed (1999–2000) * Guinness World Records Primetime (1998–2001) * Hole in the Wall (2008–2009) * It's Your Chance of a Lifetime (2000) * Love Connection (2017-2018) * Million Dollar Money Drop (2010–2011) * The Moment of Truth (2008) * The Rich List (2006) * Riot (2014) * Take Me Out (2012) Late nightedit Joan Rivers, host of The Late Show, the first nightly program on Fox * The Chevy Chase Show (1993) * The Late Show (1986–87; 1988) * House of Buggin' (1995) * MADtv (1995–2009) * Saturday Night Special (1996) * Talkshow with Spike Feresten (2006–2009) * The Wanda Sykes Show (2009–2010) * The Wilton North Report (1987–1988) * Animation Domination High-Def (2013–2016) * Party Over Here (2016) Reality shows and talent competitionsedit John Walsh, creator and host of America's Most Wanted which ran for 23 years * 30 Seconds to Fame (2002–2003) * American Grit (2016–2017) * American High (2000) * American Idol (2002–2016) (Moved to ABC) * American Juniors (2003) * America's Most Wanted (1988–2011) * Anchorwoman (2007) * Beyond Tomorrow (1988–1990) * Boot Camp (2001) * Buried Treasure (2011) * The Casino (2004) * Celebrity Duets (2006) * The Choice (2012) * Cops (1989–2013) * The Complex: Malibu (2004) * Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey (2014) * Coupled (2016) * Does Someone Have to Go? (2013) * Forever Eden (2004) * The F Word (2017) * Home Free (2015-2016) * Hotel Hell (2012-2016) * I Wanna Marry "Harry" (2014) * Invasion of the Hidden Cameras (2002) * Joe Millionaire (2003–2004) * Kicking & Screaming (2017) * Kitchen Nightmares (2007–2014) * Knock Knock Live (2015) * The Littlest Groom (2004) * Love Cruise (2001) * Married by America (2003) * Mobbed (2011–2013) * More to Love (2009) * Mr. Personality (2003) * Murder in Small Town X (2001) * My Big Fat Obnoxious Boss (2004) * My Big Fat Obnoxious Fiance (2003) * My Kitchen Rules (2017) * Nanny 911 (2004–2007) * Nashville (2007) * The Next Great American Band (2007) * On the Lot (2007) * Paradise Hotel (2003) * Playing It Straight (2004) * The Princes of Malibu (2005) * Q'Viva! The Chosen (2012) * The Rebel Billionaire: Branson's Quest for the Best(2004) * Renovate My Family (2004–05) * The Reporters (1988–1990) * Riot (2014) * Showtime at the Apollo (2016-2017 as a series of specials, 2018 as a regular series) * The Simple Life (2003–2005) * Skating with Celebrities (2006) * Superhuman (2016-2017) * The Swan (2004) * Temptation Island (2001–2003) * Totally Hidden Video (1989–1992) * Trading Spouses (2004–2007) * Unan1mous (2006) * Utopia (2014) * World Idol (2003–2004) * World's Wildest Police Videos (1998–2002) * World's Funniest Fails (2015) * The X Factor (2011–2013) * You the Jury (2017) Sitcomsedit Ed O'Neill, star of the sitcom Married... with Children Zooey Deschanel, star of New Girl * Action (1999) * Ally (1999) * Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2002–2003) * Arrested Development (2003–2006; picked up by Netflix in 2013) * Ask Harriet (1998) * Babes (1990–1991) * Back to You (2007–2008) * Bakersfield P.D. (1993–1994) * Ben and Kate (2012–2013) * The Bernie Mac Show (2001–2006) * Between Brothers (1997–1998) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992) * Boys Will Be Boys (1987–1989) * Breaking In (2011–2012) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013–2018) (Moved to NBC) * Brothers (2009) * Charlie Hoover (1991) * Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016) * Costello (1998) * Cracking Up (2004) * The Crew (1995–1996) * Daddy Dearest (1993) * Dads (2013–2014) * Damon (1998) * Danger Theatre (1993) * Do Not Disturb (2008) * Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1987) * Down the Shore (1992–1993) * Drexell's Class (1991–1992) * Duet (1987–1989) * Enlisted (2014) * Flying Blind (1992–1993) * Free Ride (2006) * The George Carlin Show (1994–1995) * Get a Life (1990–1992) * Get Smart (1995) * Getting Personal (1998) * Ghosted (2017–2018) * Good Grief (1990–1991) * The Goodwin Games (2013) * Grandfathered (2015–2016) * Great Scott! (1992) * Greg the Bunny (2002) * The Grinder (2015–2016) * Grounded for Life (2001–2002) (Moved to The WB) * Happy Hour (2006) * Hardball (1994) * Herman's Head (1991–1994) * Holding the Baby (1998) * I Hate My Teenage Daughter (2011–2012) * It's Garry Shandling's Show (1988–1990) * Karen's Song (1987) * Kitchen Confidential (2005) * The Last Frontier (1996) * The Last Man on Earth (2015–2018) * LA to Vegas (2018) * Life on a Stick (2005) * Living in Captivity (1998) * Living Single (1993–1998) * Local Heroes (1996) * The Loop (2006–2007) * Love and Marriage (1996) * Luis (2003) * Lush Life (1996) * Making History (2017) * Malcolm in the Middle (2000–2006) * Married... with Children (1987–1997) * Martin (1992–1997) * Method & Red (2004) * The Mick (2017–2018) * The Mindy Project (2012–2015) (Moved to Hulu) * A Minute with Stan Hooper (2003) * Misery Loves Company (1995) * Molloy (1990) * Monty (1994) * Mr. President (1987–1988) * Mulaney (2014–2015) * My Wildest Dreams (1995) * Ned and Stacey (1995–1997) * New Girl (2011–2018) * The New Adventures of Beans Baxter (1987) * Normal, Ohio (2000) * Oliver Beene (2003–2004) * Open House (1989–1990) * Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1990–1993) * Partners (1995–1996) * Party Girl (1996) * Pauly (1997) * The Pitts (2003) * The Preston Episodes (1995) * Quintuplets (2004–2005) * Rachel Gunn, R.N. (1992) * Raising Hope (2010–2014) * The Return of Jezebel James (2008) * Roc (1991–1994) * Running Wilde (2010) * Second Chance (1987–1988) * Shaky Ground (1992–1993) * The Sinbad Show (1993–1994) * Sons of Tucson (2010) * Stacked (2005–2006) * Stand by Your Man (1992) * Surviving Jack (2014) * That '70s Show (1998–2006) * That '80s Show (2002) * The Tick (2001–2002) * 'Til Death (2006–2010) * Titus (2000–2002) * Too Something (1995–96) * Top of the Heap (1991) * Traffic Light (2011) * True Colors (1990–1992) * Undeclared (2001–2002) * Unhitched (2008) * Vinnie & Bobby (1992) * Wanda at Large (2003) * The War at Home (2005–2007) * Weird Loners (2015) * Wild Oats (1994) * The Winner (2007) * Women in Prison (1987) * Woops! (1992) Sportsedit * Celebrity Boxing (2002) * Cotton Bowl Classic (1999–2014) * Formula One Racing (2007–2012) * Man vs. Beast (2003–2004) * NHL on Fox (1994–1999) Variety and sketch comedyedit Tracey Ullman, creator and star of The Tracey Ullman Show * The Ben Stiller Show (1992–1993) * Comic Strip Live (1989–1994) * Cedric the Entertainer Presents (2002–2003) * The Edge (1992–1993) * In Living Color (1990–1994) * In the Flow with Affion Crockett (2011) * Haywire (1990–1991) * Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show (2005) * Osbournes Reloaded (2009) * Townsend Television (1993) * The Tracey Ullman Show (1987–1990)